


Hand me low key

by purplefox



Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Canceled plans can lead to unexpected fun





	Hand me low key

**Author's Note:**

> Let me cackle at horrible puns in peace.

Akira loved when plans got cancelled last minute. Not just because sometimes he did not want to go anywhere. It was sometimes because some things just ended sliding into place and he was always more than happy to ride out the situation to a better finish.

Everyone saying they could no longer make it to the karaoke meet up was perfect. Even though Akira was already in the room. Why? Because he had arrived with Yusuke and that made it perfect. So while everyone had cancelled Akira had already been with his boyfriend and waiting on the others.

They had booked and paid for the room in advance so what was the sense in wasting anything. This had turned from a nice meet up and a little cool down to a date for himself and his boyfriend. Sometimes these things worked for a good reason.

Akira placed his phone face down on the table and watched as his boyfriend slowly drank from the drink he had ordered and scrolled through the list with the remote in his hand. As entertaining and sweet as it would be to listen and watch Yusuke. Akira had a much better idea to use the now private room.

No interruptions. No other people for them and they had the room for an hour. No calls, they had already ordered. To have anyone come back, well they would have to call. So that meant that Akira had his boyfriend completely to himself in this fairly private room. Once could not see in unless they had their nose pressed against the glass.

So what on earth could they get up to? They could use the room for the intended purpose. Or what they could do was-

Akira slid out of his jacket and careful lay it one side before he slid across the booth to reach Yusuke’s side. His boyfriend did not even flinch or move he was too engrossed in choosing a song. The moment he found something that appealed to him was the moment Akira slid one hand up Yusuke’s thigh.

“W-ha? Akira?” Yusuke spluttered as the song filtered over the speakers. Perfect timing. Yusuke could lose himself sometimes and the beat of the music would keep things fairly private for a time.

“What?” Akira teased before he slipped off his glasses. He lay them carefully on the table. They served a purpose but Yusuke hated them. “You want to hear music, I was thinking of hearing you sing. Nothing traditional though. Although…” His fingers made it to Yusuke’s zip and his boyfriend inhaled sharply. “The noises might be as old as time itself.”

“You must be joking. Here?” Yusuke hissed when Akira cupped him. “Akira!”

“Shh.” Akira laughed as he unzipped Yusuke. “You don’t want people to think a fight is going on do you?” Yusuke snorted so Akira gently cupped him again. He teased Yusuke’s briefs before he slipped his hand inside. Yusuke’s cock was already reacting and twitching to his touch. Akira pressed himself closer to his boyfriend as he stared into Yusuke’s lap. “Besides, don’t you think this sort of thing is fun?” As he spoke he gently began to move his hand down Yusuke’s exposed cock as his boyfriend shivered at his touch. “So warm.” Akira breathed. “And look how big it’s getting.” He teased.

“You’re touching it. What do you expect?” Yusuke gasped as he shuddered. His cock hardened and hardened with Akira’s movements. He knew how to tease Yusuke after all. He knew his favourite spots. He knew that the head was sensitive. The wetter Yusuke’s cock got the more he wanted the slit played with.

He loved tight firm strokes and the more he got into it the more flushed he became and the louder his gasps got. Akira leaned against Yusuke’s shoulder his head resting on him as he moved his hand and watched Yusuke’s cock react in his hand. This would never cease to be arousing for him as well.

“You’re having fun, look how wet you are. And all over my hand too.” Akira teased as his hand slid down Yusuke’s cock only to slide back up. “You got so wet so fast.” He softly said. “And listen to you? Not just your cock. It’s so wet we’re lucky the song is playing.” He teased. “You’re so into this. So relaxed.” And Yusuke’s cock was big as ever.

Such a pretty delicate face. And in the pants held a beautiful monster. He was already sizeable but he grew. He always made a mess too. While it made sense to use condoms often or at least on Yusuke. Akira had grown to enjoy the mess. Yusuke leaked precum over his hand, he always did and that was nothing on the amount that he would cum. It was beautiful.

“Akira.” Yusuke placed a hand over his and forced his grip tighter. “S- stop drawing it out.”

“But we have all this time.” Akira quickened his strokes on Yusuke’s cock with Yusuke’s hand holding onto his. The wet sounds were not as loud as they would have been. The music cut most of it but if the room had been silent, Yusuke’s ragged gasps and the wet sounds of his cock would have been the loudest things in the room.

“It-“ Yusuke pressed against him as his body shuddered and his cock flexed in Akira’s grip. Akira had to fight a smile, Yusuke was already close, he knew the signs but it was not enough to make him cum. But his boyfriend wanted to cum badly.

“It feels good right?” Akira had to tilt his head enough to whisper it so Yusuke could hear. His second hand moved to the table and swiped a few tissues. The hand on Yusuke’s cock continue to move and tease. His thumb traced around the sensitive spots on the head, pressed against the slit. Every tease made Yusuke’s body jerk. Every tease to the slit drove a groan from Yusuke’s mouth.

“Akira.” Yusuke moaned. “Akira, I-“

“Use your words.” Akira said softly. Yusuke’s cock was so flushed and wet, he knew how close he was. The teasing of the head had brought his boyfriend to the edge. “I know you want it. You’re almost there.”

Yusuke’s hand grabbed his chin suddenly and Akira was pulled back. He kept his hand moving. Tightened his grip further as Yusuke pulled him into a kiss. It was messy and hot and he poured back everything Yusuke gave him before his boyfriend pulled away and his body shuddered.

The tissues Akira had swiped he placed to help with the coming flow but he knew clean up was going to be more effort than that. Akira’s boyfriend shuddered as he came his grip sliding from Akira’s chin to clutch at his shoulder as he shot his cum mostly into the tissues but mostly it went over Akira’s hand.

Akira pressed kisses to the exposed parts of Yusuke’s face that he could reach as he kept his grip tight and his movements slow until Yusuke’s body relaxed. Then he brushed a kiss to his boyfriend’s reddened lips.

“You.” Yusuke murmured when Akira pulled back. “Have no shame at all.”

“I just like looking at you.” Akira admitted as he balled up the damp tissues. He grabbed a few more and began to clean Yusuke’s cock and his hand. His hand was covered in cum but he had managed to save most of the cum from getting to Yusuke’s pants. “And making you feel good is kink of an addiction. You know, we are going to be in here for a while. You can get revenge on me.”


End file.
